Ouriço
by LuaWicca
Summary: Eles eram duas pessoas despedaçadas, que tropeçaram e pisaram em espinhos, mas que sempre poderiam encontrar alívio para suas dores um no outro. (Songfic feita com a música "Ouriço" do Juliano Holanda)


_**Que descuido meu**_

 _ **Pisar nos teus espinhos**_

 _ **Essa mania minha**_

 _ **De olhar pro céu**_

Doía.

Doía muito.

" _Respire"_

" _Acalme-se"_

" _A dor vai passar"_

Neji não sabia ao certo desde quando aquela dor incomodava-o tanto. Aquele ferimento parecia que jamais iria cicatrizar. Antes fosse um ferimento físico, assim poderia curar-se com algum ninjutso médico, mas aquele tipo de ferimento não poderia jamais ser facilmente curado.

 _Acreditem, ele tentava a anos curá-lo, sem sucesso._

Seu coração parecia recusar-se a deixar de amá-la. Ahh, como doía vê-la amar outra pessoa, tão intensamente e tão profundamente quanto ele próprio a amava. Doía mais ainda vê-la despedaçar-se a cada dia, trancada naquele quarto sem querer alimentar-se ou ver qualquer outra pessoa, desde que o homem que ela tanto amava recusou seus sentimentos e declarou-se para outra mulher na frente de todos os seus amigos, inclusive a própria Hinata.

Durante os anos, Neji acostumou-se a conviver com a dor de não ser correspondido, sempre se dedicando a estar do lado da sua prima, ajudando-a e protegendo-a, sempre cuidando da sua amada Hinata, para que aquele sorriso doce nunca se apagasse de seu belo e delicado rosto.

 _Sim, aquele sorriso era o que lhe dava forças pra seguir em frente todos os dias, mesmo com a dor em seu peito._

Desta forma, ele sempre suportava a dor, e sempre suportava continuar pisando naqueles espinhos, só para vê-la sorrir, para vê-la feliz. Suportaria vê-la casar-se e construir uma vida com o homem que ela amava se isso a fizesse ainda mais feliz.

 _ **Com a cabeça ao léu**_

 _ **Voando sem asa**_

 _ **Vez ou outra esbarro**_

 _ **Nos móveis da casa**_

 _Esse era Hyuuga Neji, o gênio do clã que tinha apenas um grande objetivo: Zelar pela felicidade de Hyuuga Hinata, o grande amor da sua vida._

Neji jamais revelou seus sentimentos para Hinata ou para qualquer outra pessoa. Aquele era seu grande segredo, e seu sofrimento era sua penitência por quase tê-la matado naquele exame chunin. E ele suportaria aquele sofrimento por toda sua vida em silêncio, pois ele preferia sempre continuar sendo o "Neji nii-san" à ter Hinata distanciando-se de si depois de ouvir sua confissão.

Mas naquele momento as coisas estavam saindo de seu controle. Hinata estava a uma semana isolando-se de tudo e de todos, inclusive ele. O sorriso havia sumido de seu rosto, e os olhos, antes tão dóceis, mostravam uma profunda tristeza. E isso ele não conseguia suportar.

 _Maior do que a dor de não ser correspondido, era a dor de ver sua amada definhando por não ser correspondida._

E foi com esse sentimento que Neji resolveu tirar Hinata daquela nuvem negra na qual ela se enfiou. E ele faria sua prima voltar a viver, nem que para isso ele tivesse que arrancá-la daquele quarto a força e obrigá-la a voltar a se alimentar.

 _ **E outra vez tropeço**_

 _ **Nos próprios caminhos**_

 _ **Que descuido meu**_

 _ **Pisar nos teus espinhos**_

Depois de respirar fundo três vezes para tentar afastar aquela dor, Neji bateu a porta do quarto de sua prima.

\- Hinata-sama...

Não houve resposta, chamou-a novamente:

\- Hinata-sama, por favor deixe-me entrar. Preciso conversar com você...

Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, Neji ouviu alguns passos receosos e, em seguida, a porta moveu-se mostrando a figura pálida e frágil de sua prima. Haviam olheiras em baixo de seus olhos como uma denúncia de que a mesma também não dormiu bem durante aqueles dias. Hinata tentou sorrir, mas tudo que conseguiu emitir foi um sorriso sofrido que fez Neji querer abraça-la e nunca mais soltá-la.

\- Olá, Neji nii-san... – e após afastar-se para que Neji entrasse no cômodo continuou – Aconteceu algo?

Neji, depois de entrar e fechar a porta, respondeu:

\- Sim, Hinata-sama, aconteceu algo. Você está a uma semana aqui sem querer se alimentar direito ou ver alguém. Se continuar desse jeito vai acabar adoecendo.

\- Nii-san eu estou bem, não se preocupe...

(Neji POV):

Seu olhar estava ainda mais triste. Quando percebeu que eu a encarava, a mesma abaixou o rosto, envergonhada, e pôs se olhar para os próprios pés. Os dedos de ambas as mãos entrelaçavam-se nervosos. Ela sabia que eu tinha ido ali para lhe dar broncas.

\- Como não me preocupar Hinata? Você está aqui há dias trancada sem ânimo sequer para ver a luz do dia. Até os treinos você abandonou, logo quando estávamos tendo um bom avanço. O que houve com a sua força de vontade para impressionar o seu pai? O que houve com sua dedicação para com seus amigos?

\- E-eu... eu apenas...

\- Hinata, olhe para mim, por favor.

 _ **Que descuido meu**_

 _ **Pisar nos teus espinhos**_

 _ **Essa mania minha**_

 _ **De olhar pro céu**_

Pude perceber que o corpo de Hinata ficou tenso, mas ainda sim a mesma levantou o olhar até que pudesse me olhar. Sua expressão era de surpresa, não sei se por eu cortar sua fala, ou por eu utilizar seu nome sem o costumeiro sufixo destinado aos membros da casa principal.

\- Hinata, até quando? – sua expressão de surpresa transformou-se em confusão – Até quando vai continuar aqui trancada? Vai mesmo continuar a definhar até morrer? Vai desistir assim da sua vida?

\- D-do que e-está f-falando Neji nii-san? – agora sua expressão beirava quase o desespero e eu pude ver que seus olhos lacrimejavam. Ela estava se esforçando para não chorar – E-eu não estou definhando...

\- É claro que está Hinata! – Minha voz começou a alterar-se. Eu já não conseguia conter minha frustração, não conseguia ser impassível perto dela, e isso me frustrava ainda mais – Olhe para você! Está pálida e magra! Pior que isso: você está triste! Sua vida está se esvaindo aos poucos e você simplesmente se permite afundar!

Agora ela já não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas, e elas caiam desimpedidas por sua face. Ela estava tão sofrida, tão perdida... Isso fez com que meu coração se apertasse mais, minha dor aumentou e uma forte vontade de chorar se apossou de mim. Meu coração queria colocar pra fora todas as suas frustações, tudo o que guardei em segredo durante anos. Hinata chorava cada vez mais à medida que eu continuava falando. Suas mãos estavam agora juntas agarrando sua blusa, sobre seu coração, também tentando conter sua dor, afinal, assim como eu, ela também pisou em espinhos...Fiz um esforço para segurar as lágrimas e continuei:

\- Hinata, você não pode desistir de viver por que o Naruto não aceitou seus sentimentos! Tudo que você tem que fazer é esquecê-lo e seguir em frente! Ele não merece seu sofrimento! Ele não foi capaz de reconhecê-la da forma que você queria, mas isso não quer dizer que você tem que parar de viver por isso!

 _ **Com a cabeça ao léu**_

 _ **Voando sem asa**_

 _ **Vez ou outra esbarro**_

 _ **Nos móveis da Casa**_

Eu estava sendo grosso, eu sei. Mas eu não estava conseguindo conter meus próprios impulsos. Afinal, a dor que Hinata estava sentindo era a mesma que tinha que suportar em silêncio por tanto tempo... Hinata desabou no chão chorando mais ainda. Seus braços rodeavam o próprio corpo, talvez na tentativa de um consolo ou para afugentar a dor.

\- Nii-san... por que... está dizendo essa coisas? – ela falava em meio ao choro e aos soluços – Por que? Isso é... cruel... V-você veio aqui só... só pra jogar na minha cara que fui rejeitada?

Essas palavras me feriram mais que uma espada atravessando meu corpo. Eu estava tentando consola-la e estava fazendo isso da pior maneira possível. Ela estava achando que eu tinha ido ali só para torturá-la ainda mais! Como eu poderia machuca-la? Logo ela que eu tanto zelei para que sempre sorrisse... Arrependi-me de minhas palavras e rapidamente me sentei sobre os meus joelhos em frente à Hinata, levei minhas mãos até seu rosto delicadamente, fazendo com que ela olhasse em meus olhos.

\- Não Hinata. De forma alguma eu faria isso. Por favor entenda, eu vim aqui justamente para dizer o contrário. Eu jamais faria algo para machucá-la ainda mais. Você não faz ideia do quanto é importante Hina...

Meu coração estava mais acelerado do que jamais esteve. Eu tentava passar suavidade para Hinata, mas a minha vontade de chorar era insuportável. Vê-la daquele jeito estava me despedaçando. Hinata olhava fundo nos meus olhos, tentando encontrar o consolo que ela tanto precisava. Que ironia... eu estava tentando fazer o mesmo: encontrar consolo pra minha angústia nos olhos de Hinata... Éramos duas pessoas despedaçadas tentando desesperadamente fazendo a dor sumir. Eu precisava ser forte, por mim e por Hinata, mas as malditas lágrimas começaram a correr por minha face e eu já não podia fazer mais nada para contê-las.

 _ **E outra vez tropeço**_

 _ **Nos próprios caminhos**_

 _ **Que descuido meu**_

 _ **Pisar nos teus espinhos**_

\- Niin-san v-você está...

\- Xiii... – pousei um dos meus dedos sobre os lábios rosados e molhados de lágrimas dela – Me deixa continuar... Hina, você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, merece ser feliz, merece ser amada tanto quanto você amou. Merece alguém que se dedique a você. Não se prenda ao seu sentimento pelo Uzumaki, esqueça-o... você é tão... tão linda... Não merece sofrer assim.

\- Nii-san... eu... eu... eu acho que não consigo! – Hinata, assim como eu, continuava chorando. Ela também estava colocando para fora tudo o que guardou em silêncio durante muito tempo – Dói tanto... uma dor tão forte que acho que não consigo suportar... eu sou fraca nii-san! Otou-san sempre esteve certo!

\- Não Hinata! Está errada! Você não é fraca. Você já demonstrou diversas vezes que não é. Sempre que caiu, você se reergueu e dessa vez não pode ser diferente. Eu sei que dói, e como sei. Hinata, eu sinto a mesma dor que você está sentindo a anos e eu sempre segui em frente. Então não é impossível pra você... Eu estou aqui pra te ajudar... Eu sempre vou estar do seu lado pra te dar força Hinata...

Eu pude ver uma pequena luz de esperança no fundo dos olhos dela no momento em que disse essas palavras. Nossas lágrimas ainda não tinham cessado, mas nossos olhares estavam mais conectados do que jamais estiveram, olhos da mesma cor que se reconheciam. Naquele momento eu soube que não poderia mais guardar meus sentimentos, eu tinha que mostrar a Hinata que ela era amada e que eu poderia fazê-la feliz se ela me permitisse.

 _ **Que descuido meu**_

 _ **Pisar nos teus espinhos**_

\- Hina, eu... eu te amo! Eu te amo tanto que chega a doer! Não sei ao certo quando começou, mas sei que esse sentimento existe à muito tempo... eu tive que viver durante todos esses anos aceitando o fato de que você me trata como um irmão, e que você ama outro homem. E apesar de doer tanto não ser correspondido, eu aceitei continuar do seu lado, cuidando de você, por que o mais importante para mim é que você seja feliz, mesmo que para isso eu tivesse que vê-la casada com outro homem... mas agora... agora você está sofrendo tanto por um cara que não soube reconhecer seu valor... e eu não pude mais ficar calado, pois pra mim doí bem mais vê-la assim do que a minha própria dor de não ser correspondido...

Hinata estava estática, seus olhos arregalados em surpresa. Eu estava tremendo, meu coração acelerado, minhas lágrimas de desabafo ainda corriam livremente por meu rosto. Minhas mãos permaneciam firmes no rosto de minha prima e meus olhos não se desviaram dos dela por um segundo sequer. Eu já tinha começado o meu desabafo e tinha que ir até o fim, por isso eu encostei minha testa na dela e continuei:

\- Hina, eu poderia te fazer feliz... eu poderia te amar tanto... no que dependesse de mim, faria o que pudesse pra te ver sempre sorrindo, assim como sempre fiz. Você é a única mulher que eu sempre quis... por favor, deixa-me cuidar de você, te fazer feliz... Deixa-me te amar... não como um irmão ou um primo, mas como um homem. Deixa-me te fazer esquecer o Naruto e todo o sofrimento que ele te causou... Você não precisa me dar uma resposta agora, apenas pense sobre isso... e por favor, volte a sorrir. Eu não aguento te ver assim.

 _ **E vez ou outra esbarro**_

 _ **Nos móveis da casa!**_

Hinata olhava fundo nos meus olhos, ainda surpresa com minha confissão. Mas eu pude perceber que havia um pouco de leveza ali, diferente de antes que só havia tristeza, isso me aliviou um pouco e eu esbocei um pequeno sorriso, ao mesmo tempo que minhas lágrimas iam cessando. Hinata deu um pequeno sorriso em retribuição, que não era aquele costumeiro, mas era bem melhor que o que ela me deu quando me recebeu na porta.

Então eu finalmente a abracei, o braço que eu queria desde que cheguei em seu quarto, e ela retribuiu na mesma intensidade, suas mão agarraram minhas costas como se ela estivesse com medo de que eu desaparecesse. Eu rodeei meus braços em sua fina cintura e a trouxe para mais perto de mim, enterrei meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço, em meio aos seus cabelos, que eu tanto adorava, e fiquei ali aspirando seu cheiro de jasmim.

 _ **E vez ou outra esbarro**_

 _ **Nos móveis da casa!**_

Ela não falou nada, e por mim estava tudo bem. Só o fato de estar tão próximo dela já fazia meu coração se aquecer e a minha dor ir adormecendo aos poucos. Hinata também parecia mais calma, sua respiração era suave e seu corpo não estava mais tenso.

Sem avisar, eu a peguei no meu colo e a levei até a cama. Lá eu me deitei ainda abraçado com ela, de forma que a mesma ficou deitada parcialmente sobre meu corpo e sua cabeça ficou apoiada em meu peito. Tenho certeza que ela podia ouvir meu coração daquela forma e ela ficou um pouco tensa, sua face ganhou uma coloração rubra, mas logo ela relaxou e se acomodou melhor, abraçando minha cintura com seu braço direito. Em resposta eu beijei o topo de sua cabeça e afaguei suas costas com minha mão direita.

Não falei nada, não havia necessidade, e simplesmente fiquei ali me dedicando a acariciar suas costas até que o sono nos embalasse. Mas eu me surpreendi quando, minutos depois, Hinata ergueu-se um pouco de forma a conseguir manter contato visual com meus olhos, mas sem soltar-se do meu abraço.

 _ **E vez ou outra esbarro**_

 _ **Nos móveis da casa!**_

\- Neji... – Ela me chamou sem usar o "nii-san"! Olhou nos meus olhos, um olhar profundo, embora sua face estivesse rubra – Eu sempre amei o Naruto-kun... – meu coração falhou uma batida nesse momento e a dor começou a ameaçar voltar. Tudo que eu conseguia pensar era: "ela vai me recusar!" – mas... eu nunca me senti tão viva quanto no momento em que ouvi suas palavras, Neji... – a sensação de alívio me atingiu em cheio – Eu estive sempre tão ocupada pensando nos meus sentimentos pelo Naruto-kun que sequer notei seus sentimentos, você que esteve cuidando de mim todos esses anos, nunca saiu do meu lado. Meu perdoe Neji, por tê-lo feito sofrer tanto... – seu olhar ficou triste novamente e uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto. Eu rapidamente sequei-a com o meu dedo – Eu fui uma idiota de não ter percebido...

\- Eii, não se culpe por isso. Eu escolhi não demonstrar nada e guardar segredo de você. Não fique triste por isso agora...

Levei minha mão direita até seu rosto e ali fiquei acariciando-o. Tão bela... Eu jamais cansaria de admira-la... aquele rosto tão delicado, os olhos mais belos do que qualquer pedra preciosa que eu já tenha visto, os cabelos moldando o rosto perfeitamente, a pele tão macia, e os lábios finos e rosados, tão tentadores... Precisei me segurar para não toma-los naquele instante.

\- Tudo que eu mais quero é vê-la feliz Hina... – ela levou sua mão até a minha mão, que estava em sua face, e me presenteou com um sorriso doce, encantador.

 _Eu finalmente estava revendo aquele sorriso que tanto me alegra_

\- Eu sei Neji. E por isso eu quero que você continue sempre do meu lado cuidando de mim, me ajudando, como sempre fez...

O olhar de Hinata ficou mais intenso. Ficamos alguns segundos nos encarando, em silêncio. Hina se apoiou melhor na cama e aproximou seu rosto do meu, colando sua testa na minha. Nossos olhares não perderam o contato e ela roçou seu nariz de leve no meu. Depois foi a vez de sua boca, que inicialmente depositou um beijo na minha bochecha, em seguida no meu nariz.

Eu não ousei me mexer. Aquilo parecia um sonho e eu estava totalmente rendido à Hinata naquele momento. Ela roçou os lábios na ponta do meu nariz novamente e, um pouco receosa, roçou-os nos meus lábios.

Sabíamos o que tinha que ser feito. Então eu tomei aqueles lábios rosados, como a muito queria fazer. Primeiro um beijo colado, depois toquei o lábio inferior de Hinata levemente com minha língua, pedindo passagem, que ela prontamente cedeu e finalmente eu pude sentir o sabor do beijo da mulher que eu amava. O sabor estava misturado ao salgado das lágrimas, mas mesmo assim era a melhor coisa que eu já tinha provado na minha vida.

As mãos de Hinata foram até meus cabelos, que estavam soltos, acariciando-os. Aquele carinho me encantou e eu nos rolei na cama de forma que eu ficasse sobre Hinata. Uma das minhas mãos estava abraçando sua cintura e a outra estava em sua nuca, também acariciando seus fios azulados.

Paramos o beijo quando sentimos a falta de ar. Meu coração saltava de felicidade. A dor e o sofrimento substituídos pela imensa alegria. Hinata sorria e acariciava meu rosto com suas delicadas mãos, beijei uma delas. Ela riu e então voltou a falar:

\- Eu quero fazê-lo feliz e cuidar de você, assim como você tem feito por todos esses anos. Não como uma irmã, ou uma prima, mas como uma mulher. E sim, eu quero que você me ame e me faça esquecer o Naruto-kun, não como um irmão ou primo, mas como um homem. _Meu Homem_.

Eu não consegui conter minha felicidade e mais uma vez eu permiti que minhas lágrimas banhassem meu rosto. Hinata sorria docemente e eu abracei-a ainda mais forte, enterrando meu rosto em seu pescoço.

\- Arigatou, Hinata... Arigatou!

\- Eu que devo te agradecer Neji.

E assim, eu beijei-a novamente, ainda mais apaixonadamente que da primeira vez. Valeu a pena pisar em todos os espinhos e todos os tropeços que levei até aqui. Todo aquele sofrimento me trouxe a maior felicidade que eu poderia sentir. Eu cuidaria e amaria Hinata. Faria ela tão feliz quanto ela merecia ser, pois seríamos sempre aquelas duas pessoas feridas que encontraram alívio uma na outra.


End file.
